


Death Doesn't Destroy Dangerous Degenerates

by Omegagamma314



Series: to the Power of Determination [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Abuse, I'll get around to adding more tags, Mental Instability, Other, and really cringey angst, really shitty and forced fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegagamma314/pseuds/Omegagamma314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only live twice. Once when you are born and once when you look death in the face.<br/>-IAN FLEMING<br/>While this may be true for most people, Frisk has always been an exception.<br/>Though, their dance with death has left them mostly emptied of their stores of juice(i.e. Their powers). They're still strong enough to kick the ass of anybody who dares hurt their family, and potential lover.<br/>Maybe they will find redemption, and realize they weren't as bad as they thought(or maybe they ARE just an asshole with a brain)? Maybe they will finally start dealing with their past,present, and future?<br/>Watch all this and more in this installment of "Of Mythics and Origins"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Defying Degenerates

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! I welcome you to season two of this magic-powered soap opera! I will warn you that i haven't gotten exceptionally better so expect it to still be utter shit. However, if you like it, it's like eating chocolate-covered shit! So, either you like eating shit or you don't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> In all seriousness, this'll be a sequel to the other one. It will probably add a little more priority to the past of Frisk, and the mechanics of the story. And it'll suck major ass.  
> Happy reading(i guess)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise lol.

Frisk struggled to suppress a yawn as they stood at the entrance to their house, admiring the entrances moderate beauty as an excuse not to enter just yet. The door was a dark oak, various designs were engraved into it, some filled with metal, some left empty...they remembered when they first bought the door, they had been against it because...well something that extravagant was unnecessary, and extras like designs on a door were something quite alien to Frisk. Eventually they caved under Toriel’s pressuring...he was a sucker for her new optimism once they had finally gotten out of the underground. Their breath came out a white mist that flitted around them, dancing on an unseen gust, before getting taken away into the night sky. They loved the night, usually, but these nights were always stressful. The nights that they had to ‘work’.

They didn't particularly hate their work, rather, they enjoyed the vague sense of catharsis that it gave them after they had finished dealing with a client. But, well, their job always took a huge toll on them, that part definitely sucked. They rolled their neck in an effort to stretch out some of the soreness that they had accumulated throughout the day, slowly working their stretches down their body until they felt a little bit better. 

And despite all the problems it posed, There were some perks. The exercise kept their body fairly healthy, and the experience allowed to them proved more than useful in many aspects of life. Soon though, they would hopefully be able to officially compile all their efforts into something far more useful, and move away into something a little less intensive on them.

However, the detriments that their line of work came with were coming just as quickly, if not faster, than all the good that they worked towards. Bruises and cuts multiplied nightly, and the blood-soaked clothes were getting harder and harder to explain. You can only fall into a ravine, or run into a door so many times before people get suspicious, they were lucky that their adoptive parents were so understanding...or rather, that toriel was so understanding. 

Nowadays though, they had to be more cautious than ever. The alcohol that held their breath in a death grip every other night, their more and more irate demeanor, their growing paranoia, they had all caught the attention of the others on more than one occasion, causing more than a few lectures and concerned sit-downs. 

Though they proved ineffective on them. Which was more than to be expected. To be stubborn enough to save a whole race despite them constantly trying to kill you, required quite the stubborn personality. Besides, Frisk didn’t drink regularly, they tried not to, but on particularly bad nights, which was almost every night nowadays, they just couldn’t handle the pain. 

They justified it by saying that it was more for their friends than anyone else, whether they believed that deep down though...they didn't care to think about. Frisk liked how things were progressing now, they didn’t want to shake up the foundation that they themselves so carefully laid down.

As the cold wormed its way into their clothes, they started walking towards their door. They open the door as silently as they could before stepping through. They make their way past the pitch black living room, upstairs and towards their bedroom. But as they reach the second to last step, the light flashes on revealing the simple dark brown living room. They blink a few times at the sudden shift of light, before squinting at the short, stout figure laying on the rustic couch.

Realising who it is, Frisk lets out a sigh of relief

"Oh thank god. It’s just you,” They say quietly, before coming back down to flop onto the couch at Sans’ beckoning.

“Don’t relax just yet” Sans says, sighing deeply as he checks the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the room, trying to figure out how angry, or worried he should be.

“Sans, I stink, I’m sore, and I need a nap more than anything in the world. So just, make this quick” they glance at the clock along with him. It was late, probably way later than they should really be out. (*He’s such a stickler for rules...always was. You...probably know that, better than me*)

Sans sighs again, before he looks up at frisk, mouth open, forming words that wouldn’t come. (*why does he continue this listless tangent every night? Doesn’t he know it is just going to end the same way it always does?*).

Finally, he speaks, “Frisk...you and I can’t keep having these late nights. You know it, I know it, that little voice in your head probably knows it too...I just cannot keep staying up to cover for you, when I don’t even know what you’re doing in the first place.”

“Don’t….Don’t talk to me about what you can and can’t do...you are the last person I want to hear that from…” They say quietly, shaking their head before staring intently at the skeleton across from them. (*Here we go again…..I wish you guys wouldn’t fight so much, but….*)   
“And as for what I do every night, all you need to know is that I’m just doing whatever is necessary for us to live the way WE wanted to…I’m doing what’s necessary for us to live in an almost eight hundred thousand dollar house, with a fancy door out front, and good food in our fridge, and gas in our cars an-.”

“I get it! I get it” Sans grimaces, “but...kiddo...I’ve seen the kinds of things you come home with. I can smell the alcohol on your breath...I’m just worried about you is all...”

“Yeah? Well worrying doesn’t pay the bills. Worrying doesn’t put food on the table...So until you get a job, and start contributing like me and toriel, you can just sit, and do what you’re told, like Papyrus.”

“Hey kid. You may be 'running' this joint, but you can’t talk to me like that! I'm the one that has to lie right to Toriel's face every morning!”

“Shut up!..Haven’t you heard of the saying ‘Don’t bite the hand that feeds’? Maybe you should refresh your memory?...Or maybe you don’t want them to be happy?...How heartbroken do you think Papyrus will be when I tell him we can’t afford to pay for his spaghetti anymore, or that Toriel can't bake any more pies because Sans doesn’t want me to have a job?” Frisk says venomously.

“No! Of course I don’t want that! I just..." Sans denies, trying to figure out just what he really wanted.

“-'Want my cake, and want to eat it too', like everybody else in this world," Frisk mocks. "Now, what I’m doing doesn’t matter as long as it puts food on the table." Frisk cracks their neck, "And, if you get a job, I will only CONSIDER quitting. But as of right now, I will continue to be the main provider. Toriel and Papyrus will remain blissfully ignorant, and you can and will continue to cover for me.”

“Fine." Sans says, defeated for the moment.

“...I’m not gaining any LOVE, if that’s what your worried about. So just stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. Or, you may find something you don’t want to.” Frisk says before getting up and heading upstairs.

(*Why are you always so cold to him? I thought you liked the comedian?*) Chara asks somewhat timidly.

‘Great! Just add fuel to the fire Chara. That's exactly what I need.' Frisk lets out a mental groan of annoyance. "Of course I like him...but sometimes you have to set boundaries…and he was trying to act like he didn’t have to respect them." Frisk opens the door to the bathroom and turns on the shower, "so I had to remind him that he’s not above the consequences..." Frisk says tiredly, slipping into it once it gets warm enough to let steam waft out. "It’s for his…All of their benefit.’ They add.

‘Besides, I’ll apologize in the morning and all will be good...’

Frisk can feel the discontent of their mental partner, but they really didn't care at this point...Chara would come around, they always did...


	2. Darkening Dank Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having such a hard time finding a somg for that tiny part in the beginning. Other than that, i've just been sick. So, sorry for the late chapter!

“Now I don't know what that means, but I know that I mean it. Maybe they're as evil as they seem. Or maybe I only look out the window when it's scenic” Frisk turns the radio off, and drums their fingers on their leg.  
“So, how is everybody handling things without me? Has Sans gotten a job yet?”  
“Besides their obvious grief, they’ve been doing fine. I had introduced myself, by bringing your dead body to them. I said that i was your ‘lover’ and that you were meeting me at an undisclosed location to go on a date, but you were attacked. You tried to save me, but were cut down for it...They believed me and let me move into your room, because i didn’t have anywhere else to go.” W.C. hangs a right. “Sans *sigh* has not been doing well. He hasn’t told anybody what’s wrong, but we suspect it’s just his way of dealing with grief. Whenever we confront him about it, he just laughs it off, and changes the subject.” W.C. stops at a lone bus stop, and puts the car into park.  
“Pick me up tomorrow around *Frisk looks at their watch* 6 pm. This ‘errand’ is going to take a while.”  
“Alright.” W.C. allows frisk close the door, before taking off.  
Frisk stands there, in the dim light of the bus stop, and looks up at the moon.  
“I’m gonna need a drink after all is said and done” Frisk turns and starts up the trail  
’ **you always need a drink** ’ D snickers.  
True that D. True that.” Frisk listens to the cathartic crunching of snow under their dress shoes, and pulls out the handkerchief from their chest pocket, and wrap it around their hand.  
‘ **Why’re you doing that?** ’ D asks.  
“I’m going to have to get through some vines eventually, and i don’t want to cut myself on their thorns.” Frisk grunts as they hop over a log”  
D remains silent for a while, finally realizing that they were ALIVE. Or at least close to it.  
“So, how long HAVE you been dead for?” Frisk continues trudging up the path, it becoming more and more obscure as they ascend.  
“ **I was never alive actually.*mental sigh*Being the closest thing to the embodiment of death does have it’s cons.** ” D says somberly  
“I guess...yeah.” Frisk kicks a small stone, it lands a small ways up the path.  
“how about a story?” Frisk asks, attempting to cheer up D.  
“ **Alright**.” D says curiously.  
“A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away-”  
“ **Is this going to be a recap of star wars?** ” D asks annoyedly.  
“No. You’ll see soon enough.” Frisk says slyly.  
Frisk clears their throat before continuing, “ but at the same time very very close. There once was a child. They always loved their family, and their family loved them too. The child was also curious, sometimes to a fault.” Frisk kicks the stone again.  
“They loved the feeling they got when they knew something. So the child set out to try to know everything they could. They took their little notebook they had gotten for christmas, and wandered around their neighborhood. They would look at anything! They would stare at the thing for a while, and write down everything they could about it. Then they would move onto the next thing. They did this everyday for a week. And at the end of it, they had detailed the whole neighborhood.” Frisk removes some of the vines blocking their way.  
“The very next monday however, they had realized almost everything in the neighborhood had changed! So, they repeated what they did last week, and were finally satisfied with the result. But low and behold, the neighborhood had changed again.”  
“Can you get to the point?”  
“Well, the child notices there are similarities from week to week. If one car isn’t in a certain driveway, another replaces it. If one trash can is left out, but not the other, then a package always arrives at the doorstep. Small things like that. So one day, the child ends up finally meeting their neighbors at a party. They find that the one that owns the house that has a different car every once in awhile was the mayor’s. The child asks about the extra car and-” Frisk finally finds the cave they had fallen down so long ago.  
“ **And?** ” D asks in anticipation  
“Long story short, the child finds out that the mayor’s wife is having an affair. The wife’s lover finds out who sold him out, and threaten the family. The family moves to a small little town, and try to make the best of a terrible situation. The lover eventually tracks down the child, and murder’s their family. The child ends up dying, and resets right before the lover murder’s their family. They die many times, before finally besting the lover and ending their life. Right in front of their families eyes. Unable to live with the guilt, they travel up a nearby mountain, and-”  
“ **And!?** ” D asks, wanting to hear what happened to the child.  
Frisk stands on the edge of the giant hole, and looks out to the moon.  
“They fall in a hole.” Frisk says, leaning backwards.


	3. Finally Faking Fearlessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death. Death. And more Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. Had a lot of stuff to do this week, and i've been chilling at the discord/reddit forums.

“So, how did you like it?” Frisk asks D

“ **Did you really make that whole thing up, just to try to look cool?** ”

“No.” Frisk says as they do a flip.

“That was chara’s story, or at least the rest of it. I wanted to give you some background as to why Chara is the way she is.” Frisk yawns, and lazily flips again.

“ **How about you? Did you have some harrowing childhood, that deformed you beyond belief?** ”

“No. Mine was as normal as can be. Nice family, house, car, etc. The only thing that could’ve made me an ‘asshole’ would’ve been th-” Frisk slammed into the ground at(what they assumed was) terminal velocity(118 mph). Frisk’s blood is sent throughout the cavern. Crimson collides with green, causing splotches everywhere. D materializes next to Frisk, laughing hard.

“ **Oh my god Frisk! Your-hahaha-face when you-haha-were about to-haha-land.** ” D wipes an imaginary tear from their eye.

“ **Did you really go full scorpion Frisk? I couldn’t really tell, because i was laughing too hard.** ” D shakes Frisk’s shoulder when they don't respond.

“ **Frisk? Are you okay? Frisk! Come on, it couldn't have hurt that bad! Are you messing with me? You better not be messing with me.** ” D notices a red glow coming from under Frisk’s body.

“ **Hmm**.’ They say as they flip them over, shielding their eyes from the bright red soul that lay underneath. The soul, torn in multiple places, oozed a sludge made of LV and DT. A piece of the sludge fell off and landed with a wet ‘Plop!’. After a few moments, it started sizzling, before burning through the rock. D still wanted to touch it.

“ **That doesn’t look healthy. Maybe i sh-** ” Before D could continue, everything slanted and went black for a few moments. When they were able to see again, they saw they were falling again.

“I think Chara’s mad at me…” Frisk says, their hair whipping around in the wind.

“ **Why do you say that?** ” D asks

“Well, my ever inquisitive partner, i would’ve never been able to survive the first fall down here. I just didn’t have the sheer amount of DT. So, chara stepped in. Their extra DT mixed with mine allowed me to heal, and eventually RESET.”

“ **But didn’t your DT increase during a corrupted Timeline?** ”

“One of the major cons of dying, besides the obvious, is the fact that your stores are emptied.”

“ **You had a ton of DT left before you died though. Why did you allow yourself to die?** ”

“...I didn’t want to kill them( considering i put all that time into raising them) and PER was being no help at all. So, i figured that the best way to diffuse the situation was to die. I mean, there was always the chance that i would stay dead, but i’ve lived longer than i should’ve already...I w-” Frisk slams into the ground again, but does a belly flop. The spread is slightly different this time, more circular in nature. The other was a linear pattern, coming from their navel, and head area.

“ **Aww i wanted to hear the end. Stupid ground! Messing with my story time.** ” D kicks at the ground futily, before waiting a bit.

" **Should be about...Now!** ” D calls out to no one in particular, before everything goes sideways.

“-anted to make a decision that was a win-win for everybody involved. Epsilon seemed pretty adamant about staying, so *shrugs* i just did the easiest thing.”

“ **Does dying really not affect you at all?** ”

“Nope. When you’ve died as many times as i have, it kinda loses it’s charm.” Frisk deadpans.

“ **Doesn’t it hurt though?** ” D asks hesitantly, not knowing to expect at this point.

“Yes. Very much. But after a while, you learn to like it. Savour it even. Sort of an acquired taste.”

“ **What do you like about it?** ”

“Where to start? The numbing feeling? The freedom that comes when the barrier between you and the world breaks? Or the magical shot of adrenaline and cortisol at the beginning of it all? Nah. Let me start with the best. My all time favorite part is when the adrenaline runs out, and the numbing feeling fades. You're on the verge of passing out and choking on the sheer force of the pain. All of a sudden it becomes clear for a split second and time grinds to a halt. You realize that your life was basically insignificant from the start, and nothing you do will matter at a-” Frisk falls on their back, allowing the soul to rise out of them. “ **I wish there was a way to speed this up.** ” D taps their foot impatiently.

“-ll. Then, time resumes. You feel like you’d rather die, but you’re forced to continue by some stroke of misfortune. And then the pain eventually subsides. You’re left with this overwhelming feeling of emptiness. But you're filled with the knowledge that allows you to fix that…”

“ **Sounds like you have a problem.** ” D says, slightly concerned about the mental health of their mental roommate.

 “Don’t we all...Now, let’s get on with this adventure before Sans bursts an aneurism(if skeletons can get those) trying to figure out why there’s been so many consecutive LOADs.” Frisk gathers up a ball of condensed DT in their hand, before throwing it at the ground. Frisk watched as pebbles started to rise, before falling suddenly.

“Oh darn.” Frisk sighs.

“ **What?** ”

“We’re gonna be here a while, if Chara doesn't forgive me. I didn't have enough DT stored, and now i’m going to have to wait for it to refill.”

“ **Is this going to be a frequent problem?** ”

“I don’t know. Depends on what you define a problem as.”

“ **I think this counts as a problem. I do want to know why you can’t just try again after you die?** ” “The amount of DT i had was not at all enough to help. So, i’ve been passively materializing it, and shoving it into my dimensional box. It shouldn’t take too long, maybe s-” D is seriously getting bored with this.

They flip Frisk over this time, allowing their soul to rise up to chest level again, before walking around the room. Though most of the room is shrouded in darkness, they are able to make out a few of the minute details. The green was mostly made of moss, and grew more luminescent the closer they got. There were a few golden flowers scattered around the edges of the entrance, but none dared touch the sunlight. The flowers wilted and died when D had tried to touch them.

“ **I think you’re right about her being angry…** ” D turns around and walks towards Frisk’s soul.

“ **By now, we’d usually be falling again.** ” D looks closely at the soul.

Small bright red sinews start wrapping around the cartoon heart. They coil for a moment, before piercing Frisk’s soul. Frisk’s body spasms, and the heart starts pulsing. The sinews tear out of the heart, before spearing in again. They continue doing this again and again, until the heart isn’t visible. The sinews flash a bright red, before disappearing entirely. In the top left of frisk’s heart, a sliver of pink can be seen amongst the dark crimson.

“ **Neat**.” D says, noting that the oozing has stopped.

“Pmmnph.” D looks over to Frisk.

They walk over, and put their ear closer to frisk’s mouth.

“ **What’d you say?** ” “*cough*Painful. Really painful~” Frisk says in a mock sultry voice.

“ **You freak.** ” D says in disgust.

 “Cmon*cough*At least try to have a*cough* sense of humor.” Frisk reaches for their soul, and shoves it back in. They sit up, and look at their body.

“Do you know any first aid?”

“ **Nah. I’ve only dealt with people who are already dead. So, i thought that i would never need it.** ” D shrugs.

“Well, lemme show you a few _tricks_.” Frisk smiles, while producing the worn dagger from their pocket.


	4. Grinding Great Guardian's Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing much happens, this is basically another transition chapter...this is also a chance for me to ask you all a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!!! I got really busy(REALLY BUSY) with a mix of things, and was unable to even attempt at writing anything. After things cooled down, about a day or two ago, i was still unable to write anything due to writer's block. So, this chapter's pretty short. Sorry about that, but i'm really trying to flesh out some other things with this story. Anyways, sit back, and try to enjoy.

“ **That seems kinda big…and dirty...** ” D says, eyeing the rusted kitchen knife.  
“Haha! I’m not gonna use this! I don’t even know any first aid, i just wanted to get a reaction out of you.” Frisk stood up, and dusted themselves off.  
“Now let’s get a move on.” Frisk takes a step,before their legs fall out from under them, and they face plant.  
“ **Are you going to need me to carry you**?” D asks, walking towards them.  
“Yesh.” Frisk flips over, and holds out their arms like a child.  
“ **Hup**!” D says, lifting Frisk bridal style.  
“I do have to ask though, how corporeal are you?” Frisk asks.  
“ **How corporeal do you want me to be**?” D asks in a mock sultry voice.  
Frisk just stares at them and says, “very corporeal. I don’t want to fall again.”  
D sighs and continues their trek to Toriel’s old house. “ **Do YOU want to hear a story**?” D slows down slightly when walking over the spikes.  
“Nope!” Frisk says, popping the 'p'. They walk in silence for a few moments before D pipes up again.  
“ **What’s the whole situation with Chara anyhow?** ”  
Frisk sighs deeply, and then clutches their chest when it agitates it. After about ten minutes, they were able to regain some of their breath. “Well, when i died, they were kinda ‘booted’ out of me. I don’t know how or why, but it doesn’t really matter at the moment. As for why we fell down the hole, the most logical place they could be is where they died. But since they weren’t fully there, we’ll have to search the rest of this place for them.”  
“ **Why did you fall down the hole then**!?” D asks incredulously.  
“I don’t*yawn*like to backtrack.” Frisk shrugs at that.  
“ **...** ” D just stares at them for a while, trying to figure out just how angry they should be.  
“Don’t give me that look. What’s a person like me supposed to do in that situation?” They give D a deadpan look.  
“ **Not...be...an...asshole…** ” D barely contains their rage  
“If i wasn’t an asshole, things would be a lot less fun around here. So, no thank you~” they shrug, or attempt to at least. Their situation didn’t allow much movement.  
“ **...** ” D comes to a rest at one of the next puzzles  
“Ah this one. A tad bit confusing i know, but I'll walk you through it.” they say smugly  
“ **I know how this puzzle works, I just need a breather after carrying your fat ass** ” D says, sweating a little bit.  
“whatever then.” they retort.  
D just floats across the now brown leaves, totally bypassing the whole challenge.  
“when you do that, it takes out all the fun!” Frisk whines childishly.  
“ **Do you want to have fun, or do you want to save your partner**?” D says, getting fed up with their bullshit.  
“i don't see why we can't have both...” Frisk grumbles.  
“ **...** ” both Frisk and D spend the rest of the trip to Toriel's house in silence.  
Frisk finally breaks it by saying, “ why don't you take a quick nap in one of the beds? We'll need our strength tomorrow, and I really need you st full strength.?  
“ **...fine** ” D says, walking towards the hall  
now...you can sleep in the room all the other children slept in, or you can sleep in Toriel's room.”  
D moves to Toriel's room, and sets Frisk down on the chair beside her desk.  
“ **no funny business...i mean it**!” they lie down, and pass out almost instantly, probably tired from carrying frisk all the way there.  
“now...to formulate a plan.” Frisk thinks aloud, albeit quietly, desperately trying to find a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it? Why'd you hate it? Any feedback is welcome, and appreciated! Contact me at omegagamma314@gmail.com or omegagamma314.tumblr.com  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> So, seeing as this story has progressed a fair bit. I want to ask those who have stuck around, and even newcomers, a question.  
> You've seen the angst, and the twisted fluff. You've seen some of the violence to come.  
> Now i must ask you, do you wish to return? Do you want me to go down the path of MERCY? To give them all a happy ending? To redeem frisk? or do you wish to delve deeper into this bottomless void of warped insanity? To show you how desperate, and irredeemable ALPHA really is. The choice is yours...FIGHT or MERCY?


	5. The dreaded authors note, or is it? Idk

So uh yeah... My computer broke, erasing what little I had of the next chapter, which means I'd have to do this on my phone...So I figured that I'd look at it as a sort of new beginning. Ill be copying all the chapters and putting them in a seperate work. After that im going back to the drawing board and redoing all of this. ALL of it. Im including DDD in this.   
See yall on the flipside,  
Omegagamma314

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? Why'd you hate it? Any feedback is welcome, and appreciated! Contact me at omegagamma314@gmail.com or omegagamma314.tumblr.com


End file.
